


Connected

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [15]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Q tries to determine what to do with some information he's discovered





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** technology
> 
> This did not go at all how I expected, I expect that there will be a continuation on this universe at a later date

Q’s POV

A lot of people don’t realize exactly why he loves technology so much. Of course a lot of people don’t actually know exactly what he is either. Not even the people he was created by know what he is.

Stretching, he tips his head, and stares at the screen as he tries to figure out what he is missing.

 _Assistance please,_ he requests within his mind, knowing that he’ll be heard.

Almost immediately his siblings and father all connect, and he shares the problem that he’s currently dealing with.

 _How do I deal with this?_ He queries, waiting for their input since he seems to be missing something, though he’s not sure what.

 _I’d send an assassin or two, but ones under your control and not someone else’s,_ his youngest sister answers promptly. _Be prepared to block all satellites that he attempts to use._

 _I’d interfere myself,_ his oldest brother comments.

 _That’s not how we operate Peter,_ his father states calmly. _Use an agent that you trust, but also try to connect through phone or computer and stop it that way._

 _Stop his car somewhere one of your agents can get to him easily,_ his middle sister chimes in before he has a chance to say anything else.

He gives the impression of nodding, happy that his family is willing to help him. Their missions are to stop terrorism. That should be it, but for him it’s far more than that. He wants what is probably impossible. Thankfully none of his family have called him on it.

 _Thank you,_ he tells them as he summons Bond to him, he will send the wildcard after his partner. Stop the mess that began before he was created and took this position.

He’s not allowing this mess to go forward.

One by one he feels them disconnect, except his father who stays in the background for the moment.

 _It’s alright to want one of them for yourself._ His father states calmly. _There has been a few I have wanted for myself, but I do not have a body like you or your siblings. At one point I considered making myself one, but the ones I wanted died before I had a chance to. My creator did not want a relationship with me, and I determined creating a body for myself would make him uncomfortable._

Again he sends a nod, along with the impression of a hug.

 _Thank you,_ he repeats.

His father disconnects and he wonders who it is that Ernest once wanted. He’s well aware of the fact his father’s creator does not want actual contact. He never did after he the programming was done.

He knows Bond is there long before he hears the soft click of the door.

Blinking, he returns himself to appearing like a human as he pivots to face the blue eyed agent. “I am certain that M will not approve, however I have determined that you would be the perfect agent for this situation.”

Without looking away, he grabs the pile of papers as they print out and offers them to the tall, dark haired agent.

Bond doesn’t question him, instead he reads through the file, head jerking up to stare at him, “Are you certain?”

He nods once, slowly, “Of course. You understand why I called for you?”

“Yes,” it’s a low hiss, almost anguished.

“Try not to lose the ear bud,” he comments as he offers a small kit.

“Thank you,” Bond tells him, taking it and leaving without another word.

He turns back to the computer, sighing as he studies the image on the screen. Alec Trevelyan, originally 006, declared dead five years ago, however he has found a series of communications between the supposedly dead spy and a traitor within his own branch. Now that the first part is taken care of, it’s time to take care of the second part. He will not tolerate a traitor or terrorist within his domain.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.
> 
> Can anyone spot the crossover?


End file.
